Immigrant Socail Service, Inc., a community based organization relating to problems of the impoverished and estranged Chinese community of the Lower East Side of Manhattan, New York, since 1968, proposes a comprehensive youth program to help local Chinese youth gain self-confidence, develop attainable educational and vocational goals, fulfill their talents positively and replace their current apathy, gang participation and tendencies to drug use with self-respect and a sense of belonging in the community and the ability to participate as constructive members of neighborhood life and of society in general. The program, evolved with a 10 member Youth Planning Committee, will involve 50 youth intensively and 100 others to a lesser degree in coordinated activvities of individual counseling, youth discussion and action groups, family involvement, education services, culture enrichment and expression, and recreation. Youth will continue to be involved in program planning, recruitment and orientation of new participants, program implementation and evaluation, along with trained peogram staff. The Youth Planning Committee will also develop a larger youth council to provide a youth governing body for the program, as well as a vehicle for leadership development among participants. Relevance of Chinese culture and values such as cooperation and respect for others will be stressed in evolving positive relationships between the now hostile groups of foreign born vs American born youth and Chinese vs non-Chinese youth. Program participation plans will be evaluated and adapted by staff to assure that youth achieve specific goals relating to their self-image, education, career, culture and community interests. Following program participation, counselors will follow up contact with youth and their families for purpose of continuing relationship and assistance and as part of the evaluation process.